


[Podfic] in labyrinths of reflections

by Milktrician



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Families of Choice, Friendship, It's the Joker, Khonshu is closer to earlier characterizations of him, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Religious Fanaticism, rather than an absolute dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktrician/pseuds/Milktrician
Summary: With the incursions imminent, Khonshu steals his avatar away to another dimension, where there's little risk of the universes colliding.Marc is unprepared for Gotham, but it's probably safe to say that Gotham is equally unprepared for Marc.(discontinued due to being busy as hell)
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Marc Spector & Jason Todd, Marc Spector/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in labyrinths of reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217598) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 

_(or click [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/k7hblwfnooxandg/labyrinths%20ch%201.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [ in labryrinths of reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217598/chapters/50513648)

**Author:** [ blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

**Length:** 30:03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'm doing for fun and I really enjoy this fic and it's a brilliant exploration of Moon Knight's character and how he interacts with his new surroundings. Don't know if I'll be able to record this regularly since finals are right around the corner but I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Also I'm milktrician on tumblr and twitter, my tumblr isn't really focused on anything but I do post art on my twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

_(or click [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9reg2daop6xziic/labyrinths%20ch%202.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [ in labryrinths of reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217598/chapters/50768827#workskin)

**Author:** [ blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

**Length:** 26:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to edit the initial hour long recording to about 26 mins, thanks for listening!  
Finals week is here and it's kicking my ass hard but I'll manage. I'll probably record chapter 3 thursday-fridayish and hopefully edit it before the week is over.
> 
> update: almost forgot i have an audition this weekend, next week it is then


	3. Chapter 3

_(or click [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/6qy8gr9cbztnnjp/labyrinths%20ch%203.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [ in labryrinths of reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217598/chapters/50810980)

**Author:** [ blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

**Length:** 22:41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audition was fun, unfortunately didn't get accepted. There's always next year though.  
Have a happy new year!
> 
> update 5/1/20:  
ive had the first part of chapter four recorded and edited for a very long time now, due to quarantine i literally have no where private to record the other half :)


End file.
